A Story About Destiny – A Drabbles Series
by Terry Winder
Summary: Synopsis: What if Carter Hall was right about reincarnation? Can be considered A.U. if you want but why would you want to?


**A STORY ABOUT DESTINY – A DRABBLE SERIES** by Terry Winder  
Copyright 2006

Disclaimer: I don't own them and my life would be so different if I did.

Synopsis: What if Carter Hall was right about reincarnation. Can be considered A.U. if you want (but why would you want to?)

Huge spoiler alert for "Shadow of the Hawk" and a lot of speculation for the remainder of the JLU season. Inspired by a post by Bobspoland at Toonzone.

* * *

**I - Egypt 6600 B.C.**

Chains held her fast to the wall. She'd not escape him or her fate. He'd removed her mask making her disgrace complete.

"I didn't want to believe it," he said. "Chay-Ara, I love you. I can forgive your treason. I can forgive everything… make this all go away. Just tell me what I need to hear. Tell me it was a meaningless flirtation. Tell me I'm the one you love. Not him!"

When she refused to answer, he plunged his dagger into her breast.

With her dying breath, she whispered the name of her lover, the name of the Priest.

* * *

**II - Egypt 6600 B.C.**

He'd been invited to dinner by the god and wore his finest green robes. He was aware of the rumors about him and the goddess. They had tried to be discreet, but the rumors were true.

As the Priest started to eat, he asked, "Why did you summon me?"

"What should I do about one who steals from a god?"

"You _know_ the punishment for theft is death." The Priest suddenly felt faint, his throat started to close.

_Poison_.

"She won't save you again, Priest."

With his dying breath, the Priest groaned, "And you can't keep us apart any longer."

* * *

**III - Two Weeks Ago in the Tomb**

"It filled your mind with thoughts, feelings, memories that weren't your own. We're not reincarnated lovers."

"Come with me," Carter said as he grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her toward the Absorbascon. "Once you touch it, you'll understand."

There'd be no Priest to interfere this time. There'd be no one to confuse her, to make her doubt her love for him. In this lifetime, she would stay with him, be faithful to him, and be loyal to him in a way she couldn't be in another lifetime, before she fell in love with the Priest.

"Hands off," she yelled.

* * *

**IV - Trying Harder**

She wouldn't return his calls. Maybe he'd come on _too_ strong. If only she'd touched the Absorbascon. Then she'd see what he saw, know what he knew. They were meant to be together, now and always.

He pondered. If they both had been reincarnated, had the Priest returned as well? _That_ was a possibility, but maybe she hadn't met the Priest, yet. Maybe, there was still hope.

He'd send her flowers, ask for another chance. He'd send her long notes telling her she was wonderful.

He'd get to her heart before the Priest had a chance to steal it again.

* * *

**V – Lunch**

She'd picked the open air restaurant to meet him for lunch. He quickly agreed. She took a sip of her water as the waiter set their meals in front of them.

"Carter," she said, picking up her fork. "You're very nice, but I'd like for you to talk to J'onn about your experiences with the Absorbascon. He'd be fascinated to hear what you think."

Carter stood and threw his napkin on to his plate. "Talk to him and let him wipe my mind? No, thank you."

"Carter. Please."

"I trusted you," he said walking away. "And again you betray me."

* * *

**VI - Close Encounters**

Five from the Legion of Doom had attacked. The fighting had been fierce and violent, but the League prevailed without casualties. Word spread like wildfire of the _Hawkman_ who'd joined Shayera in the fighting. Carter was pleased even if she didn't seem happy with his help.

He'd shown Shayera that she was fated to fight at his side. He could be heroic just like she was.

Everyone noticed the Lantern always glaring at the _Hawkman_. There was something about the Lantern that bothered Carter.

Something familiar.

Something dangerous.

Suddenly, he heard the Lantern yell, "Judas Priest!"

Carter's eyes narrowed. _Priest?

* * *

_

**VII –Course Correction**

No one in the League seemed to like Carter, but that was okay. He wasn't interested in them, only in her. He knew that the Lantern and Shayera had once been lovers. If the Lantern _was_ the Priest, then Carter was already too late to win the contest for her heart.

As long as the Priest was alive, Katar and Chay-Ara could never be happy. The Priest would always come between them.

Carter pondered. Maybe he was too late for her love in this lifetime.

But he swore he wouldn't be too late for her affection in the next one.

* * *

**VIII – Key to the Problem**

The building had been partially destroyed. Shayera entered from one side, Lantern from another. They were looking for The Key. Shayera used her mace as a light.

Carter suddenly stepped out of the shadows.

"Need a hand?" he asked. He'd dressed as Hawkman, complete with dagger and sword.

She shook her head. "Carter, this is too dangerous." She didn't know he'd already found The Key and rendered him unconscious.

Carter smiled. "I'll be okay. I've got your back."

"Okay, but stay behind me."

She moved down the hall slowly.

Carter followed and raised his dagger.

_Into the next life, Chay-Ara!

* * *

_

**IX – Destiny Interrupted**

His dagger bounced off the green energy wall that had suddenly appeared between Carter and Shayera with a clang. Shayera quickly turned around, startled at first to see the wall, then the dagger on the floor and then the look on Carter's face.

She realized what Carter was about to do and would have done if John hadn't intervened.

Carter's eyes widened.

She shouted to John as he rapidly approached. "Drop the wall."

The green wall dissipated. She hit Carter as hard as she could, knocking him out.

"He goes to J'onn whether he wants to or not," she said.

* * *

**X – Told**

They found The Key in a corner room, trussed up tight, just as Carter had left him. J'onn had transported down and dragged the limp body of Carter Hall into another room. Shayera didn't care what J'onn did to Mister Hall now as long as he was never a threat again.

She sat down on the floor. John sat next to her. She looked at him and smiled weakly, "Thanks."

He nodded and smiled. "Couldn't let anything happen to the mother of my child."

Her eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"I want to tell you a story about destiny."

END


End file.
